


Копия

by efinie



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Найденный при разборке обломков штаб-квартиры Скайнет, он является точной копией Маркуса Райта.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carbon Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813501) by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Найденный при разборке обломков штаб-квартиры Скайнет, он является точной копией Маркуса Райта. 

Кайл делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его: просто еще один металлический ублюдок с выключателем, установленным в положение "ВЫКЛ". Просто еще одна _вещь_ , притворяющаяся человеком. 

Но все воспоминания и жизненный опыт, которые делали Маркуса тем, кем он был, присутствуют в этой вещи. Она мастерски управляется с двигателем. Она выглядит как Маркус, говорит как Маркус, даже воняет ржавыми автомобилями и потом, как и Маркус под конец. Она играет со Звездочкой, словно та – ее спасение, и смотрит на Kайла совершенно так же, удовлетворение сияет в ее спокойных, необыкновенно чистых глазах. 

А ночью, когда все вокруг замолкает, она даже _трахается_ как Маркус. Ладно, как Кайл _представлял_ Маркус бы трахался: медленно и глубоко. 

После она, уставившись в потолок ангара и поглаживая Кайла по бедру, приглушенным, благоговейным тоном рассказывает о том-былом-Лос-Анджелесе. О брате, которого никогда не имела и никогда не знала. 

Почти во всех отношениях эта сущность и _есть_ Маркус Райт. 

Но в конце концов рука Кайла покоится над сильным, устойчивым сердцебиением, и он легко может сосчитать каждое отличие.


End file.
